


Just Fantasy - Right?

by EmbarassingPorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Decapitation, F/M, Masturbation, Snuff, i am embarassed, snuff fantasy, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarassingPorn/pseuds/EmbarassingPorn
Summary: Darcy has embarrassing fantasies in order to orgasm. Most people do. Most people's probably don't involve them dying at the end, though.





	Just Fantasy - Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Snuff means sexytimes leading to the death of someone involved in said sexytimes. So far in this story, it is fantasy only.

A lot of the time she doesn’t think about it.

Some days, she thinks about it with shame, or with clinical recognition; this is probably depression and suicidal ideation, well, probably, and a deep desire to go out with a bang.

But hell, when she’s in the moment? When she’s thinking about it?

She’s mostly just thinking about getting off.

***

_Maybe it would be easier_ , Darcy sometimes thinks, _If I weren’t surrounded by such great eye candy all the time._

Because let’s face it: Being single and surrounded by literal superheroes, some of whom are literally superhuman? Is a recipe in sexual frustration. Even though she’s literally on a first name basis with them all - working for Jane and literally living in Stark Tower did that - she can’t help but also be what she is at heart: A major fangirl. 

She hides it well around them, but in the safety of her brain they’re, like, number one. 

That would be embarrassing enough and reason enough to hide if it weren’t for the snuff fetish.

***

It gets worse as the months go on. She tries not to think too much about JARVIS, about how he probably knows her entire browser history (along with everyone else’s) and what’s in her spank bank, but she did quit reading the most egregious things, even in incognito mode. Like the snuff fic, and the fic about people she _actually knows now_. It’d be pretty creepy.

But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s what gets her tingle going when she needs to get off, and sometimes, nothing else fucking _works_.

So Darcy Lewis does what she does best: She turns to her imagination for her fantasies.

And if those fantasies are about the Avengers, and them killing her in different ways while having sex? 

That’s her business.

***

Tony Stark is almost too easy, in her mind. He’s a handsome billionaire playboy who’s been with literally hundreds of women; it’s bound to get boring, right? Sure he has Pepper, but who says that implies total commitment? Especially when engaging in such an… unrepeatable act.

Maybe he’ll just come up to her one day, and ask. He’s the man who wrote JARVIS, after all, and he’d easily be able to figure out her past history of reading this kind of thing, even if she no longer actively does it. 

_Oh man, he’d be almost the perfect man to engage in such a thing and not get caught,_ Darcy thinks as she brushes her hands across her tits. He’d be able to find women who are interested easily, and hide all the evidence when he’s done. Probably covers up everything. _Which means I wouldn’t be the first girl he’s fucked to death,_ she realizes, and her whole body shudders.

Maybe he even has Pepper take care of the details, the finding, the negotiations - he probably pays the families after all, he’s that kind of man, and - _oh!_ \- even disposing of the bodies, Darcy wonders as her hands travel south, eagerly rubbing down to her naked pussy.

(Sometimes in her saner moments she blushes at how easily JARVIS could have some serious porn of her masturbation sessions.)

Darcy presses her first finger into herself as she imagines the room Tony might take her to. He’s a billionaire after all; he probably really does have what she can only describe as a _sex dungeon_ somewhere.

It probably doesn’t actually feature a guillotine. 

But this is her fantasy, reality can go fuck off.

It’s sturdy wood tall enough to warrant the vaulted ceiling of the ‘dungeon’, and the blade _gleams_ in her mind as she stares at it.

“Oh,” Tony would say, noticing her interest with a smirk. “I think I know how you’re going to die now.”

(Darcy shudders again, pushing three fingers into herself deeply and then starts playing with her clit, a light little _flick flick flick flick flick_ , as she thinks about what might happen next.)

Tony would undress her slowly, unwrapping her like a present, caressing her tits and leaving only the black lace bra and panties she was wearing, snapping her bra straps and smirking and her little shriek at the pain.

“I like noises like that,” he’d purr into her ear, “And I’ll like it even more when they come to a _stop_.” 

She shudders again, a little orgasm washing over her at the thought.

Tony proceeds to whisper in her ear as he gets her into position on a little platform under the blade. The sharp, shiny blade that’s going to decapitate her and end her life, while he’s fucking her, and oh _god!_

“There we go, right there, like a good girl,” he says as he ties her hands down, maneuvering her head into the stocks. The wooden top clacks onto the bottom part with a solid, final sound. To her surprise, it’s padded, though the padding has a gap that she realizes is for the blade. It’s also more worn than she expected, as if tens of heads have rested here and not just hers. She starts to shake.

( _Flick flick flick flick flick_ , her fingers move back and forth on her clit as she chases her pleasure, occasionally dipping along her vulva for more slick, writhing on her bed and wishing that she _really_ had something to struggle against.)

“Feel that, my sweet? You aren’t the first girl I’ve done this too,” Tony says - no longer in her ear, never in her ear anymore, since she’s the piece of meat meant to die today, not him - as he pushes her legs under her, strapping her ankles down so her ass is in the air, even as her head lays in the stocks of the guillotine. “I’ve done it to so many, I’ve - Oh,” he pauses as she orgasms a little again. “I felt that,” he pats her flank, as if she’s a cow, “You’re lucky that I’m not going to pull the trigger on this little baby for _your_ pleasure, sweet. If I did, you’d be gone already, but you want to die with cock in you, you said.”

“Yes,” Darcy would answer, “Yes, please put your cock in me and fuck me to death!”

“I plan on it,” Tony would say to her back. She wouldn’t see it, but she’d hear the click of the lube bottle and feel his fingers in her as he prepared her pussy for him. 

“So tight, sweetie, that’s right, be that tight for me, my little fuck toy,” he’d say, reaching up to something at the top of the guillotine. She hears a click.

“That’s the safety off and - oh my,” he’d say as she comes again on his fingers, “You really are eager for this, toy.”

He’d line up and gently press into her, needless gentleness considering what was to come.

“Now,” Tony would say as he thrust slowly into her, “here’s - Huh! - here’s what’s going to happen, little fuck toy,” he’d pat her flank again, like a cow, after all she’s nothing but meat now, nothing but a hole for him to fuck and a body for him to kill, “I’m going to fuck you, and as I come in you, I’m gonna pull this string - oh man you got tight there, you’re an eager cunt to die, you know that? - and once I pull this string you’re gonna die. Straight up decap- oh man. You got tight at that, you little cunt, you love this.”

Realistically he’d probably shut up and fuck you at that point, but fuck it, this is still your fantasy.

“Some girls don’t, you know,” he’ll say to you as he begins to fuck you faster, “They think they do, but I get them down here and reality hits, and oh man that can be a mess to clean up. Literally. But you, you went down here eagerly, and your sweet cunt is so open to me, fuck. It almost makes me want to keep you.”

“But I want to kill you more,” Tony continues, as you eye the basket under your face while you move back and forth in the stocks with his thrusts, grateful for the bit of padding under you. You want to _die_ , you don’t really want to _suffer_.

( _I’d be grateful to my murderer_ , Darcy realizes as she thrusts three fingers in and out of her cunt, _Grateful for making my death such a pleasure for both me and him and -_ )

“Goodbye, toy,” he’d say as he starts to come, and the last thing you’d hear would be a bitten off groan, and the sharp _snick_ of the blade as it comes down.

Darcy groaned as she came, one last time, thinking of the blood that would spill from the stump of her neck, her nearly naked body leaking Tony’s cum, of him standing over her with a horn dog of a grin on his face as he watches her die.

_Some days I wish this weren’t just fantasy,_ she thinks, as she rolls over and goes to sleep.


End file.
